Under Attack
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Six years after Sophie's birth, Donna Sheridan gets a new boyfriend. Robert Hunter, the perfect gentleman, or at least that is what Donna thinks. For Sophie, things are very different.
1. The start of it all

**Right, this is an interesting first chapter and I am kind of proving to myself that I can write 'm' rated stuff not just in RPG forums in this first chapter. In this, you will begin to see the plot of the story beginning underneath everything else that is going on. **

**Full summery**

**Six years after the birth of Sophie, Donna Sheridan has her first boyfriend since becoming pregnant. Robert Hunter, a perfect gentleman. Or that is what Donna see's him as. But for the person most important to Donna, her six year old daughter Sophie, things are very different. Will Donna find out what Robert is doing to her precious baby girl?**

Donna smiled sweetly, running her finger up and down Robert's chest, feeling his tones muscles through his thin shirt. "It's been a long time since I've had a man in my life" She said softly. Robert smiled. "It may have been babe, but I'm here now" he said. "Yes you are" Donna said sexily and kissed him passionately. He responded to the kiss strongly holding her close and running his hand up her leg and under the fabric of her summer dress.

Donna moaned feeling his hand and slowly began undoing the buttons to his shirt, her lips not leaving his. "You are so hot Donna Sheridan" Robert said moving his hand around the top of her underwear. "I could say the same about you Robert Hunter" Donna replied opening his shirt wide and roaming her hands over his chest, straddling his legs.

Robert moaned leaning his head back, beginning to feel aroused. Donna smirked laying kisses along his collarbone as he moved his other hand up her leg also and teasingly slow pushed her underwear down. She moaned sucking on his pulse as she moved her hands and began to undo his belt. Donna smiled going to pull down his trousers when a small soft knock come on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me, now?" Robert groaned. "Shh Rob, it could be Sophie." Donna whispered getting off of him and pulling up her underwear. "Sort your trousers and do up your shirt" Donna stood from the bed and walked to the door whilst Robert pulled the covers over his legs to hide his evident arousal. Donna opened the door and her six year old daughter looked up to her with her big blue eyes and smiled sweetly. "Hello mummy"

"Hello baby girl" Donna grinned kneeling down to Sophie's height. "Are you alright" Sophie nodded looking at her sketch pad in her arms. "Yes mummy, I just wanted to show you my drawings" She said. "Oh okay then darling, you come in and sit with me and Robert then you can show us both your drawings" Donna said happily taking Sophie into her arms and sitting with her back on the bed. "Hello Robert" Sophie said opening her sketch pad.

"Hello Sophie" Robert said with a smile looking at the little girl professionally hiding his annoyance at her for entering at precisely the wrong moment. Donna smiled oblivious to her boyfriend's feelings and sat down with her daughter flicking through the pictures she had drawn. "You're a good little artist aren't you" Robert said also looking at the drawings. Sophie smiled brightly at him. "Yes you are very good at drawing baby girl" Donna said playfully tickling Sophie's stomach.

Sophie laughed squirming around in Donna's arms. Robert had to smile but not at Sophie. He smiled watching Donna's gleeful smile as she played with her daughter. "Miss Donna" A call came from downstairs."I better go and see what they want, all part of running a hotel "Donna said setting Sophie down on the bed. "You stay here with Robert baby girl, you two need to get to know each other better" Sophie nodded sitting next to Robert as Donna got off of the bed and headed downstairs.

Robert smiled to Sophie and put an arm around her. "Do you like my drawings Robert?" Sophie smiled looking up at him. "Yes I do" He smiled. "They are very good considering that you are only six" Sophie nodded. "I'll be seven soon" She pointed out. Robert nodded, wandering when Donna was going to come back and how he could get Sophie to leave the room. He looked to the girl, flicking through her drawing back and he put his arm around her again. He pinched her, his hand large on her stomach, pinching her skin enough her make her jump and quickly move away.

"Why did you do that?" Sophie asked looking to Robert with fear in her eyes. "Go now Sophie and you have to promise me something. Don't come in here anymore, if you want to see mummy you have to see her when she is out of this room. Okay, promise?" Robert said in a whispered tone coming close to her again. Sophie bit her lip. "Why" She asked. "None of your business, it's something for us grownups" Robert replied. "Do you promise?" Sophie nodded. "Promise" she said and quickly left the room.

About ten minutes later Donna came back into room. "Hey handsome, oh where's Soph?" She said. "She said she was going to play with her friends in the lower courtyard" Robert replied, moving to the edge of the bed where Donna was standing and putting his hands on her hips. "Okay then" Donna smiled, not suspecting anything. "Where were we before the interruptions?" Robert smiled pulling her down to sit on his legs. "Oh I think I remember" Donna said taking his hands and moving them to the back of her dress.

Robert started to kiss her neck whilst undoing the buttons of her dress, causing Donna to moan softly. Robert smirked moving his kisses up her face, stopping at her ear then nibbled on her ear, pushing the dress off of her shoulders. Donna began taking off his shirt, pushing him back on the bed with her on top of him, kicking off her dress as she did. Robert moaned running his hands down her bare back and unhooking her bra.

Donna was ready for him, she threw off his shirt and quickly removed his belt and began on his trousers while laying butterfly kisses down his chest. "Oh God Donna you are such a tease." Robert moaned. "You love it really" Donna breathed. "I can't deny that" he said helping her with his trousers. Once they were off, Robert flipped the two so he was on top and slowly pushed down her underwear, Donna doing the same to him.

"Are you ready babe?" Robert moaned. Donna nodded, unable to speak. Robert smiled moving up her body and entering her hard, causing her to moan loudly. "0h God, I missed men" She said glad she had taken a man make into her life even if it was six years after she had been blessed with the birth of her daughter. Robert kissed her neck, nipping at her skin as he began to thrust within her aroused lower body.

Donna moaned wrapping her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her. "Donna" Robert moaned loudly, moving faster, harder and deeper into her. "Ahhh" Donna moaned loudly sweat building on her body. Robert ran his hands down her body getting harder with every thrust of his hips. Donna smiled sexily, sitting up more placing her hands on his hips helping him move in her.

"Oh my God gorgeous take me further babe, I'm nearly there" Robert moaned holding her close through their passionate love making, feeling his climax building within him. Donna did what he asked, wrapping her legs tighter around him and thrusting hard with him. "Me too, honey, me too" She moaned.

Robert kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth. Donna returned the kiss just as deeply beginning to feel her climax. "Oh god, oh god, oh god" She shouted into his mouth. Robert could feel she was close and pushed himself as hard and as deep into her as he could. "Robert!!!!" Donna screamed into a long passionate kiss as she hit an overwhelming climax. "Oh my God babe!!" Robert shouted climaxing also and spilling out into her lower body.

"Wow" Donna breathed deeply laying heavily back on the pillows. "My thoughts exactly, oh I love you babe" Robert replied, collapsing on top of her. "I love you too handsome" Donna smiled. Robert smiled, withdrawing from her and putting his trousers and shirt on. "Better get dressed, in case the kid comes back" He said in a jokey tone, even though he knew she wouldn't. Donna laughed and nodded, putting her bra, underwear and dress on. "The kid, you mean my Sophie" She laughed. "Yes your lovely little Sophie" Robert said lying down. Donna laid down too cuddling close to him.


	2. The twist of the lies

Sophie stood at the school gates waiting for Donna to come and pick her up. She had her sketch book open across her legs and was drawing away. She looked up and across the car park again, her mom wasn't normally late. Sighing, she looked down to her drawing again to keep herself occupied. About ten minutes later, she heard a car pulling up. "Mommy" She said closing her sketch book. "Hey Sophie" It wasn't Donna who replied to her, it was Robert.

Sophie was still scared of him slightly after the painful pinch he had given her the day before. "Robert, where's mommy?" She asked. "Mommy had to fix some stuff at the hotel, so I said that I would come and get you sweetheart. I thought we could go and get some ice cream, I know how much you love chocolate ice cream" Robert replied taking her hand and helping into the car. "Ice cream, okay" Sophie smiled, unable to resist the offer.

Robert smiled getting into the car and starting the engine. "Good good" He said driving them down to the docks to the little ice cream parlour by the beach. "So that's one chocolate sundae for Miss Sophie Sheridan" he said looking to Sophie as they walked into the shop. Sophie nodded looking up at him. "Okay then, you go get us a table and I will bring over the ice cream. "Okay" Sophie said moving to a table by the window.

Robert brought the ice cream over to the table and placed the chocolate sundae in front of Sophie before eating a spoon full of his ice cream. Sophie smiled starting to eat. Robert smiled over the table to the little girl and put his spoon down for a moment. "Sophie, can you tell me something?" He asked. Sophie nodded, biting on her lower lip a little. "Did you know that a person can only love one other person more than anything?" He said. Sophie looked to him with confusion in her eyes. "No" She replied

"Well it's true. So you know what that means?" Robert said. "What does your mommy say to you when she tugs you into bed?" Sophie looked down then up to him, meeting his look in his deep ivy green eyes. "Mommy says she loves me more than anything into the world" She said. "But your mommy loves me now more than anything, so she can't love you more than anything" Robert said, in a soft but cold tone.

"But but I'm mummy's number one, she said so" Sophie said sadly. "Mommy lies" Robert replied. Sophie bit her lip, continuing to eat her ice cream in silence. Once she was finished, he took her hand again and led her back to the car. As he drove, he looked to her through the mirror. "Don't tell mommy I told you about her lies Sophie, which is very important" He said. "Mommy said she loves me, she has to love me" Sophie replied getting teary.

"Now now, none of that. This is how it is Sophie and you better get used to it. Your mommy loves me now and I'm her number one" Robert said to her. Sophie couldn't reply, she curled up small in her seat and cried. When they got back to the Villa, Sophie refused to take his hand and quickly walked ahead of him. She continued to cry. Robert sighed. 'If Donna see's her crying she's going to ask why' he thought. As they stepped into the courtyard, he moved to hold her by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground, making her scrape her knees on the rough ground.

Sophie cried louder, holding her knees. Robert knelt besides her acting to help as Donna came into the courtyard. "Oh Baby girl, did you fall over?" She hushed lifting her daughter into her arms and looking at her bleeding knees. "She was running to come and see you but she tripped." Robert said, lying like a professional. Sophie sobbed hiding her face in the crease of Donna's neck. "I'm going to go and sort her out, can you take over front desk honey" Donna asked Robert. He nodded. "Of course babe" He said walking into the main hotel building.

Donna held Sophie close to her body and carried her into the kitchen, sitting her on the counter. "You are such a clumsy little girl" She said getting out the first aid kit and cleaning Sophie's knees. She kissed each one before covering the scrapes with plasters. "There, that's better" Sophie looked to her and smiled. Donna sure seemed to love her. Donna smiled and hugged Sophie tightly. "I love you Baby girl" She said. Sophie sighed, knowing what Robert had said to her. His soft tone made him seem so believable.

"What's up with you, sweetie, you are normally all happy and smiling." Donna said holding Sophie on her hip. Sophie slumped into her hold, resting her head on her mum's shoulder. "Did you have a busy day, are you tired?" Donna asked, oblivious to any of the thoughts running through her young daughters head. Sophie nodded; her crying had worn her out. "Okay" Donna replied softly. She carried Sophie back to her room and helped her change into the nightgown. "You get some sleep before dinner" She said tugging her into bed.

"Mommy, can you stay here until I fall asleep" Sophie asked. "If you want me too" Donna replied, thinking Sophie was just being sweet. Sophie smiled, knowing she would not be alone. Donna sat down on the bed next to Sophie and held her hand. Sophie settled into her covers and fell asleep quickly. Once Donna was sure that Sophie was peacefully sleeping, she quietly left the room and went to the front desk.

"Hey honey" She said sitting on the desk. "Was Sophie alright when you picked her up, she's really tired" Robert nodded. "She seemed just fine, we went for ice cream and she was showing me her drawings and telling me about her day at school" He replied. "Okay then, she must have just had a busy day" Donna smiled leaning to give Robert a kiss. He smiled and returned the kiss passionately.


	3. Help

Donna smiled, looking across the table at Sophie eating her breakfast happily whilst humming along to the radio. "Baby girl, I have to go to a suppliers meeting today so Robert is going to look after you" She said. Sophie looked to her and shook her head. "Mommy I want to come with you" She said. "Sophie, you like Robert and the suppliers meetings are so very boring" Donna replied. Sophie sighed, thinking of the warning Robert had given to not tell her mother about everything he had told her. She nodded. "Okay mommy" She said. "Good girl" Donna smiled standing and walking around the table to kiss her daughters head.

"Love you more than anything in universe angel, you know that don't you?" Sophie smiled and nodded, ignoring what Robert had told her. "I'm your number one" Donna giggled. "Yes you are" Robert came walking into the kitchen, giving Donna a loving look and shooting Sophie a cold stare when her mother wasn't looking. "Hey honey" Donna smiled giving him a quick kiss. "I need to go, you and Sophie have a good time together" She picked up her bag and keys before leaving.

Once Donna was clearing out of hearing range, Robert turned to Sophie. "Did you tell her about what I said to you?" He asked kneeling beside her chair. "No, I didn't" Sophie replied. "Good girl, did you believe mommy when she told you that she loved you more than anything?" Robert said. "Yes, she's my mommy she wouldn't lie to me" Sophie said moving to get down. Robert put his hands on her hips and pushed her back into her seat. "And you think I would lie to you?" He said firmly. "Maybe" Sophie said shyly looking down. Robert sighed deeply and put his hand roughly under her chin, lifting her to look him in the eyes. "Why would I do that Sophie, tell me" he growled.

Sophie bit her lip. "Because you're mean, stop you're hurting me" She said. Robert didn't say a word, just looked hard into Sophie's eyes. "I don't know why I bothered explaining anything to you, I was helping you, and you shouldn't believe your mother. She can't love two people and she loves me" He said in a cold tone, holding her by the shoulders. "You're worthless; it's a good thing you're not loved anymore"

Sophie looked at him and let out a sob. "Let me go" She cried, trying to push him away. "You think you can push me, don't try" Robert growled holding her tighter. Sophie cried, her body shaking with her tears. "Sweet little Sophie, worthless little brat more like" Robert said raising his hand and bringing down on Sophie's soft cheek making her let out a small scream. "Shut up, you deserved that" He said standing up and leaving the room.

Sophie sat in her chair sobbing loudly, all in vain knowing there was no one who could hear her. All the workers were either in the hotel building not the house building or the courtyards completely out of hearing range. "Mommy" She cried. No one came; Robert had headed up to Donna's bedroom, ignoring his girlfriend's sobbing daughter completely. He didn't care; he wanted Donna all to his own even if that meant getting the six year old out of the way. He felt no guilt, nothing telling him to return to the kitchen and wrap his arms around her and say sorry.

Sophie sat in the kitchen for what seemed like hours, only minutes ticking by. She looked to the phone as it rang and looked to the caller ID, Rosie. She looked around for Robert before timidly answering it. "Hello, who's there Donna?" Rosie said down the line. "Aunty Rosie" Sophie replied quietly. "Sophie sweetie is that you speak up a little?" Rosie said. "Aunty Rosie, please help me" Sophie cried. "Help you, what? Why are you crying? Sophie tells me" Rosie said in a soft friendly tone. "Mommy's boyfriend, he says mommy lies and she doesn't love me or want me anymore. He says not to tell mommy what he tells me" Sophie began to explain still whispering in case Robert heard.

"How could he tell you that, your mommy loves you more than anything else, you mean the world to her" Rosie replied holding the phone close to her ear to be able to hear Sophie and speaking softly to try to calm her. "He says he doesn't, Aunty Rosie he hit me" Sophie sobbed. For Rosie this was a step too far, she stood in anger. "Sophie, try not to be scared. I'm getting on the soonest plane, and I'm going to come help you and tell mommy" She said, already searching on her computer for flights to Greece.

"Okay" Sophie replied. She heard footsteps from upstairs and quickly put down the phone. "Sophie, Sophie" Rosie said worriedly hearing the line go dead. As quickly as she possibly could she booked herself onto a plane to the mainland airport for that evening. "What a beast, doing that to a helpless innocent little girl" She said into the emptiness of her apartment. She ran into her bedroom and started packing. She noticed a photograph on her cabinet and picked it up. It was of her, Tanya, Donna and little Sophie. She quickly became teary, running her finger over Sophie in the photograph. "Don't worry little sweetheart, I'm coming. I hope I come fast enough" She whispered.

She packed her bag, only being able to think able how scared Sophie sounded on the phone and how much she was crying, begging for help. "How long has she been going through this" She asked herself. "Why is that bastard doing this, why hasn't Donna noticed?" She reached for the phone and called Tanya, she was going to need all the help she could get. Not only to help Sophie but to tell Donna that her boyfriend was hurting her little girl, her world. "What!" Tanya shouted down the line when Rosie told her what Sophie had said. "I'm scared he is going to hurt her worse Tanya, we need to get there as soon as possible. " Rosie replied. "Yes, I'm going to book a flight straight away" Tanya replied hanging up.

Sophie stood in the kitchen listening to the footsteps coming from upstairs. She knew they were Robert's. She bit hard on her lower lip, shivering with fear. "Sophie!" He shouted. "Where are you?" Sophie timidly walked out of the kitchen and said. "Here" Robert didn't reply. Sophie sighed worriedly and ran as fast as she could up the stairs wanting to get to the safety of her bedroom. Robert was standing in silence in the hallway, thinking about what to say next. He saw her running towards him.

Sophie gulped as Robert put an arm around her stomach and pulled her to him at the turn of the stairs. "Who was on the phone?" he asked holding her in front of him. "My Aunty Rosie and you are in big trouble" Sophie replied trying to sound brave. "Oh, I'm in big trouble am I? And how is this?" Robert growled. "I told Aunty Rosie that you lie to me and that you hurt me and she's coming and she's going to tell mommy" Sophie replied tears rolling down her cheeks.

Robert breathed deeply through gritted teeth, holding her tightly by the arms. "How dare you? You little brat" he snarled beginning to shake her violently like she was a child's rag doll. "Do you have any idea what you have done" Sophie screamed as he shook her, sobbing uncontrollably. Panic was surging around Robert's body; he was going to be caught out as an abuser. "I told you not to tell anybody, and you told this Aunty Rosie and I told you not too" He shouted pushing her back and letting go of her arms.

Sophie screamed as her foot slipped from the top step, sending her toppling backwards. Robert watched in terror as Sophie fell, her small slight body hitting each step hard, twisting and turning as she screamed. He couldn't move, couldn't ran to stop her falling further, he was frozen to the spot with fear just standing there watching her. Sophie's screams died to nothing as she finally came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. She lay there completely still, unconscious.


	4. Hospital

After another short moment standing at the top of the stairs staring blankly at Sophie's motionless body, Robert ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from the counter. Overcome by panic, he dialled Donna's number with fumbling fingers."Hey" Donna said. "Um hey, listens babe it's Sophie" Robert replied. Donna's heart skipped a beat when she heard her daughter's name said  
in his worried tone. "What about my Sophie?" she asked nervously."She was playing, running I think, and she fell. She fell down the stairs" Robert said. "What?" Donna said panic hitting her. "Is she  
badly hurt? Is she awake? Call an ambulance now!" Robert was nodding away as he listened."No she's unconscious; I can't even guess how she is hurt. I'm calling an ambulance now" He said hanging up then calling 999, looking to the little girl at all times. Donna hurriedly left the suppliers meeting fear mounting inside her and tears burning her eyes. 

'My baby girl, I need to get to my baby girl' she thought as ran to her car and began driving to the hospital. Robert sat on the stairs looking at Sophie as he waited for the ambulance, no movement or  
anything from her. The paramedics came ten minutes later and carefully took the little girl to the ambulance and took her quickly to the hospital, Robert going in the ambulance with them. When he was asked once again what happened, he showed his lying skills ensuring them that she accidently fell and he was nowhere near her when she fell. Donna was in the car park when she saw the ambulance arrive. She ran to it as they lowered the trolley with Sophie on to the ground. "My little girl" she cried reaching for Robert's hand as he stepped from the ambulance."Are you her mother, Miss" one of the paramedics asked. Donna nodded, sobbing. "Yes she's my Sophie" she cried. "Please is she going to be alright?" The paramedics rushed Sophie into the hospital, Donna and  
Robert following. "We can't say for sure at the moment miss" one paramedic replied. 

Donna and Robert were told to wait in the family room while Sophie was in for checks. Donna stood watching the door before falling to the floor with her sobs. "Babe, babe it's okay" Robert said holding her "I'm sure she's going to be okay" Donna looked at him. "How can you say that?" She cried. "She is six years old and only little, who knows what it's done to her?" Robert wiped her tears, finally feeling guilt put admitting to nothing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Shh, Shh we'll know soon" He calmed rubbing her back. Donna shivered crying into his chest, clinging to him for support. Robert sighed looking to the door. In the children's unit, Sophie was rushed into surgery to fix three broken ribs and a badly broken arm. Her soft delicate skin was covered in sore black bruises and deep grazing on her legs from the rough wooden steps.

It felt like hours ticking by for Donna and the reached for her phone, dialling Tanya and Rosie. Both were bustling through busy airports, Rosie aboard a plane and Tanya waiting to check in. Rosie looked to her caller ID and felt her chest tighten with panic. "Hey Donna" She said trying not to sound uneasy. Tanya joined the call. "Girls, I'm falling apart here. Something awful has happened" Donna cried. They instantly knew, Sophie. "Calm down Sheridan, what is it?" Tanya said knowing Rosie was scared to silence. "My baby, she's fallen down the stairs. She's in hospital" Donna sobbed. "Fallen" Rosie said suddenly over the sound of Donna's tears. "Donna, me and Rosie need to tell you something" Tanya said. "Wha... What?" Donna stuttered. Rosie took a long slow breath and began to speak. "Earlier today, I called the Villa. Sophie answered, Don she was crying her heart out and she, she, she asked for help. She begged for help "She said.

"Why?" Donna breathed, scared and shocked. "I don't know how you are going to talk this but Robert has been telling her things that are not true. He says that you can only love one person at the time and because you love him you don't love her. Donna, Sophie told me that he hit her when you left this morning" Rosie said, crying. "What, he hit her, told her lies, the bastard the fucking bastard." Donna said anger boiling through her. "Don Don, I think Sophie may have told him that she told Rosie. I think he pushed her down the stairs. Me and Rosie are coming" Tanya said. Donna stood in fuming anger, hanging up and throwing her phone down. Rosie sighed deeply, still talking to Tanya. "We're too late" She said. Robert came into the room carrying two cups of water and stared at her. "What's up babe, you seem angry?" He said. Donna turned to him ready to explode. "You beast, you bastard, what are you?" She yelled. "What are you talking about?" Robert said. "Telling my daughter lies, hitting her, pushing her down the stairs" Donna screamed. "She deserved it the little brat, but I must say I didn't push her on purpose" Robert shouted back. "You flipping fuck, telling me that rubbish" Donna cried.

"It's true" Robert yelled. Donna stared at him before yelling. "Security, get this beast out" Two men come running and held Robert. "What is the problem miss" One asked. "He, he, he hit my daughter pushed her down the stairs she's here now injured badly I know it" Donna cried. The doctor heard everything and wrote assault on his notes for Sophie. The security officers pulled Robert away and the doctor turned to Donna. "My Sophie how is she?" Donna asked worriedly, scared to know. "Sophie is in recovery, we had to perform emergency surgery" The doctor, Mr Paulinau, replied. "Sur... Surgery? Why?" Donna stuttered. "The fall broke her arm in two separate places and needed to be pinned, she also broke three ribs" He explained. "Oh my God, that that animal" Donna breathed referring to Robert. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded leading Donna to Sophie's room. "I warn you Miss Sheridan, her bruising is not a pretty sight" He said, opening the door.

Donna gulped and walked into her daughter's hospital room. Sophie was lying on a small bed surrounded by low rails in the centre of the room, sleeping. Her stick thin arms and pencil legs were revealed from under the hospital gown and Donna gasped falling into the chair beside the bed. She put an arm over the rail and gently took Sophie's hand into hers, even the soft skin there on her little hand felt now bruised and fragile. "Oh Baby girl" She whispered. Sophie was a small girl, delicate and slight but laying there her body covered in bruises no one deserved except the beast that did this, Sophie looked even smaller. "She'll be okay?" Donna asked Mr Paulinau. "She'll be fine, but the injuries will be a long while to heal especially her ribs, because of her age and build. But she will be alright, after recovery" He replied. Donna nodded, lowering the side rail and sitting on the bed beside Sophie, taking a glance at her bruised body and biting her lip. "Don't be scared my little angel, Mommy not going to leave your bedside. I'm so sorry for what that monster did to you and I didn't know. But I promise that you will never see him again." She said softly, leaning down to kiss Sophie's forehead.

Sophie heard her mom's comforting words and soft kiss and slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy" She said sleepily. Donna smiled through her tears at her baby girl and nodded. "Yes I'm here" She said. "Mommy it hurts, around my tummy" Sophie said weakly. "Shh Shh, when he pushed you, you broke some ribs, that's why it hurts. But don't worry; it's going to get better soon. And your arm too, is that heavy?" Donna replied. Sophie nodded slowly. "I want to go home" She said. "Don't like it here" Donna sighed. "It's going to be a while before you can come home but I'm going to stay here with you. Aunty Tanya and Aunty Rosie are going to be here soon. I'll get them to bring you your blanket and some cuddly toys here, so you can have them here like at home. Where's little star?" Donna said, referring to Sophie's treasured little toy star from her baby mobile."Under my pillow" Sophie replied. "Okay baby" Donna said softly. Her baby girl looked so weak and tired, laying there in a hospital bed in pain. Sophie held Donna's hand and whimpered. "Mommy I can't move, it hurts" She cried. Donna nodded and looked to the doctor. "Although I will not like it, I have to see around her ribs." She said. The doctor nodded.

Donna bit her lip and gently lifted the hospital gown. Sophie's entire torso was wrapped tightly in bandages to support her broken ribs and there were bruises on her legs and arms. "Oh angel" She said sadly, tears coming down her cheeks. How she wanted to be able to just pull Sophie into her arms and held her, but she knew Sophie couldn't leave the bed. She moved and lay on the bed beside her daughter and stroked her hair. Sophie gave a pained whimper and let out a sob. The doctor came to the bed."I'm going to give you an injection to help with the pain" He said. Sophie closed her eyes tight and cried. "No scary". Donna sighed. "I know the injection is scary but it will help you baby" She said. Sophie nodded and let the doctor give the injection.

Once he gave it to her, he turned to Donna. "The painkillers will make her sleepy, but in her state sleep is better" He said. "Sleep is defiantly better than her being in pain" Donna replied. Sophie shifted slightly and gave a slight yelp of pain. "Mommy" She cried. "Shh Shh my baby, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay. Close your eyes and go to sleep, it won't hurt as much when you wake I promise" Donna said. Sophie slowly nodded and closed her eyes. "Good girl" Donna sighed leaning down and kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you baby girl"


	5. Healing the pain

Rosie sighed walking into the villa along with Tanya and the list of things Donna wanted them to get for Sophie. "I can't believe if Tan" she said walking up the stairs. "Same" Tanya nodded. "I mean I said I was going to help her, I promised her" Tanya sighed going into Sophie's bedroom and finding little star under the pillow. "I know, but that beast got to her first there was nothing we can do" she said. "We just need to now help her get better" Rosie nodded, putting Sophie's soft pink blanket and a couple cuddly toys in her bag. "I know and I just want to get to the hospital to see her" she said. "Me too, but first things first. I think we should go and buy her some new toys." Tanya suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Rosie replied. They got some clothes for both Sophie and Donna before heading out to the shops on the mainland. "What should we get her?" Rosie asked watching Tanya looking through the window of a large toy shop. "Um, well what about that, money no object of course" Tanya replied pointing to a Teddy at the back of the window display. It was a Traditional looking Teddy bear, big brown and fluffy wearing a pretty pink dress. Rosie smiled "She will love it" Tanya nodded and walked into the shop with Rosie following close behind. As Tanya brought the  
bear from the window, Rosie looked through the little girls dressing up outfits and sighed.

Sophie loved to dress up, especially as a fairy. "Depends how she is really doesn't it, if she can move around enough to put it on" Tanya said coming over. Rosie nodded, picking up a sweet little dress. It was pale pink with lilac flowers and a ruffled skirt. "Shall we get it anyway?" Rosie said. "Of course" Tanya smiled walking over to pay for it. Looking around the shops, they also brought Sophie a couple of new books and a big helium pink balloon shaped as a heart. Once they were finished they headed to the hospital. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Donna smiled looking over to the bed as Sophie stirred and opened her eyes. "Hello beautiful" she said softly moving to sit on the bed. "You're Aunty Rosie and Tanya will be here soon" Sophie smiled and wiped her eyes with her good hand. "Is it not hurting as much anymore?" Donna asked tucking a strand of Sophie's hair behind her ear. "Not as bad" Sophie said. "Mommy when can I go home? I don't like it here" Donna sighed. "I'm not sure baby girl, it could be a while" Sophie sighed and held Donna's hand. She smiled faintly and leant down to kiss Sophie's forehead. "But don't you worry, I'm not leaving you" She said.

Sophie smiled and placed a sweet kiss to Donna's lips. Donna smiled returning it. She sat up when a knock came to the door. "Come in" She said. Rosie and Tanya stepped in carrying their bags. Sophie  
smiled seeing them. "Hey Sweetie" Rosie smiled coming to the bed. She gave Donna a quick hug before turning back to the little girl. "And how are you" she smiled. Sophie smiled. "Mummy said that I broke three ribs" she said. "But I'm okay" Rosie smiled to Sophie and kissed her cheek. "We brought you some presents" She said. "balloon" Sophie said with a little giggle.

"Do you really think we would have come all this way to just give you a pink balloon?" Rosie giggled. Sophie smiled brightly. "First things first" she said taking the blanket from the bag and laying it over Sophie's legs then gave her little star and her other cuddly toys. "Yay" Sophie smiled. "There's much more" Tanya said taking the teddy bear from the bag. "Look" Sophie smiled brightly carefully and slowly taking the bear. "Wow" She said happily hugging it is as tight as she could. Donna smiled watching her. "You didn't have to buy her that" Donna said. "Nonsense, of course we did and there is more" Tanya smiled showing Sophie the other cuddly toys and the books. Sophie's smile grew."Thank you" She giggled.

"Welcome kiddo" Rosie smiled. "And there is this" she said getting the dress out of the bag. "Wow fairy dress" Sophie smiled reaching for it. "It's a shame you can't get up to wear it" Donna said. Sophie nodded. Rosie smiled. "You will soon" she said and put the dress on the bed next to Sophie. The little girl smiled playing with the fabric of the dress with her free hand, cuddling the teddy bear with her other hand. "Thanks girls, I haven't seen her smile like that since it happened" Donna said looking from Sophie to Tanya and Rosie. "You and her are very welcome" Tanya smiled bending down to kiss Sophie's cheek.

Sophie smiled brightly playing with her bear. "Auntie Rosie?" She said. "Yes sweetie" Rosie replied. "Does the teddy have a name?" Sophie asked. Rosie shrugged and looked at the box the bear came in. "Yes, it says 'My name is Lottie bear, will you take good care of me?'" she smiled. Sophie smiled sweetly and cuddling the bear. "I'll take good care of you Lottie bear" She giggled. "You're so cute" Rosie smiled kissing Sophie's cheek. Sophie smiled to her, cuddling the bear and looking around of all her over presents. "Sorry to disturb you" the doctor said coming into the room. Sophie's bright happy smile vanished seeing him. He nodded to himself and stepped swiftly closer to the bed. "I have to change Sophie's bandage" He said. Sophie whimpered. "But that will hurt" she complained.

"There may be some pain was but all is for the better" He replied. Donna went to Sophie and held her hand. "He only wants to help" she said. "Okay then Sophie, we need to get you sitting up to change it" the doctor said. Sophie nodded. "Sitting up, mommy can I put my dress on please please please." she said picking it up. Donna looked to the doctor. "Will it make any difference if Sophie wears this dress just loosely over her gown?" She asked. "She can if she wants" Sophie nodded. "Yay fairy dress" she smiled.

The doctor smiled and carefully started to help Sophie sit up. Sophie whimpered, pain hitting her ribs. Donna bit her lip and supported Sophie as the doctor lifted her. Once Sophie was sitting, he gently removed the gown and the bandage. Tanya and Rosie gasp seeing the bruises covering the  
little girl's body. The doctor felt around her ribs gently. "Okay then, I can feel where the breaks are and can say that they are staying where they should be meaning they can begin to heal. With her current condition, I say it will be about two weeks before she can be discharged. "He said. Donna nodded, not sure what to say.

Sophie sighed. The doctor put on a new bandage and the gown before carefully helping her put on the fairy dress. Donna smiled. "You look lovely" she said stepping back to the bed the help the doctor lift Sophie back into her bed. He then excused himself from the room. Sophie smiled playing with the fabric of the dress. "I'm a fairy" She smiled. "Yes" Rosie smiled. "A little beautiful fairy princess" She took a dresses matching tiara from the bag. "Princess" she smiled placing it onto Sophie's head. 


	6. A trapped Angel

A trapped angel

Rosie stirred, her heavy weary eyes aching as they edged open and she shifted sleepily in her chair. She looked around her for a moment before her vision was fixed onto the bed in the centre of the dark  
room. She lay there, sleeping peacefully, her flower patterned blanket lying perfectly unmoved over her pencil thin legs and her Teddy bear tucked under her good unbroken arm. Rosie sighed and slowly moved her chair closer to the bed in silence, careful not to wake anyone. The little girl laying there sleeping looked so peaceful, as if she was home, as if nothing bad had happened to her, as she hadn't suffered under the hand of someone who didn't deserve the life he had.

She shifted a little as she slept, moving her head to the side. She was stuck, unable to move much more than her head and one arm. Rosie smiled weakly, looking to Sophie as she slept. Every now and again, her small sweet lips would curl into a little smile and her thin light eyebrows endearingly knotted as she concentrated on her dreams, the images of her imagination taking her far away from this place she was stuck in.

Sophie shifted again, her head coming against the low railing at the side of the bed. Rosie slowly and carefully moved her head back onto her pillows so it wouldn't rest against the hard cold bar. "Sleep well little angel" She whispered, gently stroking Sophie's soft blonde curls. "Im sorry I didn't come soon enough to save you". Watching Sophie sleep for a long moment more, Rosie moved her chair back into its original place and leant her head back before closing her eyes once more.

•••••••••••

"Mummy" Sophie whimpered reaching her good arm out towards her mother. "Yes baby girl, don't worry I'm here" Donna said quickly standing from her chair and going to her daughters side. "Whets wrong?" Sophie looked up to Donna with her big blue eyes wide and brimming with unwelcome tears. "Hurts" She said sadly, her lip quivering. "Shh honey, its okay" Donna soothed stroking her cheek. "Its going to all be okay soon, I promise" Sophie nodded shyly playing with the dress on her Teddy bear. "When is soon?" she asked with a little silver tear slipping down her cheek. "Oh um well baby I don't know but I promise okay" Donna said wiping her tear away.

Sophie nodded crying. "Mummy I'm scared..." She whimpered tearfully, her little voice trembling. "Scared? Why?" Donna said. "Is he…Is he going to come get me?" Sophie cried, not really looking to Donna, her little fingers innocently playing with the fur on the Teddy bear. "Oh no Sweetie, he can't get to you and I promise that. The police have taken him away. "Donna said fear pricking her own heart. She knew he was gone but that alone couldn't stop what if scenarios rifling through her mind. Sophie nodded and hid her face behind her Teddy bear. Donna sighed, even  
though in her mind it sounded so mean and heartless, she knew that this time she had to let Sophie cry, get it out of her system.

She moved to sit beside her daughter, lowering the bar and stroking Sophie's hair. Sophie bit on her bottom lip peering from behind the toy she held as tightly as she could. Donna didn't say a word just  
gave a reassuring smile. She knew it would be could be a couple of weeks before she could take her precious little home and tuck her into her own bed where she would be safe and sound. For now she knew she had to look at her lying in a small hospital bed, low harsh metal rails surrounding her like prison bars. Trapped, her injuries stopping her from moving very much at all. She cried, she cried for too much. Normally a child would cry for a scraped knee or bumped head, but Sophie cried for fear: fear of the man that hurt her whilst her mother's back was turned. The man her mother loved and thought he was going to be the man that would feel the hole that was left by Sam Carmichael.

Donna ran her fingers gently through Sophie's hair until the little girl was asleep before letting a long low sigh leave her lips. Robert Hunter had entered her life on the spur of the moment when he said he had fallen in love whilst on holiday staying at the Villa. He had asked her out, an innocent date, dinner and drinks at the Villa bar. They chatted over dinner, the drinks. Drink had been the problem, as Donna found it often was. They were so happy and easy in each other's company that the fine and strong wine flowed into their glasses for some hours. He kissed her, and that gentle touch of love to Donna's lips took control of her body, aided by the surging alcohol. They kissed and kissed as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Love slowly turned to passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were drunk, but not too drunk to not know what they were doing. Robert flickered his tongue over her lips and quickly took control of a passionate kiss.

Donna remembered it so clearly, the passion of that deep kiss, the way he held her, then the lay she had lead him up the stairs into her bedroom letting him kiss her with all the passion he had. He lifted her up onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist lost in passion. She pushed him lightly until he fell gently onto the bed never once pulling her lips from his. She hadn't had this since them, the three men. Before she could think more, the passion and slightly alcohol controlled body allowed a moan to cross her lips. He moaned hearing her and she could feel him growing hard beneath her. "Donna I love you" he breathed looking into her lust filled eyes. She hadn't heard those three words come from anyone else but her daughter until that point. She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too" she moaned into the kiss as he deepened it adding his tongue. Things become more and more passionate and before Donna knew it; both she and Robert were naked with him on top of her transferring long deep passionate kisses between them. Donna moaned out and pushed herself up arching her back to his hard manhood.

Robert moaned loudly and gave one powerful thrust and entered her. Sex. She hadn't had it for nearly seven years and Donna gave a scream feeling his solid length inside her throbbing womanhood bucking her hips against him. The pair made passionate love long and hard twice that night, bringing each other to climaxes so strong both screamed out as it surged through them. Robert had always found it hard to resist having a good looking woman if he could get away with it since his first time and Donna wasn't going to stop him. She had missed the sensation of a man thrusting himself hard, fast and deep  
inside her womanhood just where she needed it, making her come with a climax so powerful she screamed out in absolute pleasure and was left gasping for breath. Both became obsessed with it, the overly wild bedroom activity of steamy sex, both making the time to have each other hard wherever they could at least once a day, the goat house, their bedroom, the cellar, the car, the kitchen, the office and the family room.

They didn't care where they were; foolishly all they cared about was their love for each other and their obsession with sex. Hard fast overwhelming sex giving each other all they had. Donna knew now  
all thief relationship meant was sex, they didn't really love each other just what they could give each other through intercourse. Maybe at first it was love, but has their sexual activities become more wild  
and sudden taking it hard whenever they could, their relationship became nothing more than sex. How Donna regretted hanging to him to feed her obsession, her mind convincing her he was her love. She  
didn't care now about how amazing he was at giving her it passionately and strongly, giving her the climaxes she hadn't experienced since doing it on the beach with Sam. Not now, she thought. Not after what he has done to my baby girl, he may be a sex god but he is no longer a god of mine.


	7. Stuck with the memories

Stuck with the memories

Donna sighed, Tanya and Rosie having convinced her that she needed togo home to get a proper night's sleep. She knew they were right butstill it had taken her some time to admit this. Sophie had cried upon learning that her mummy wouldn't be sleeping beside her for the nightbut had slowly calmed with Donna's soothing promise that she would  
return the her daughter's bedside first thing in the morning. Beingexhausted, she had picked up her few belongings she had with herbefore leaving and droving home, hating being stuck in her own company. She fell straight into bed when she reached home; sadlyletting herself fall into a deep sleep not long after her head had hitthe pillows. She dreamt. It was the day she could remember mostclearly of her relationship with Robert.

Sophie was at school and it was a quiet day around the hotel. Donnaworked around the old goat house, singing away to herself as she cleaned. "Hey babe" Robert said walking in and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her from her work. "You know Sophie isn't here and you have loads of time to do this boring old work" Donnasmiled turning to him. "What are you suggesting Mr Hunter?" she asked cheekily kissing him deeply. "Oh I think you already know" Robert smiled running his tongue along her lips begging for access. "Mmm" Donna smiled opening her mouth against. Robert deepened the kiss passionately rubbing his tongue around hers, knowing it drove her wild every time.

Donna gave a erotic gasp and moaned, going weak at the knees. Robert moaned running his hands up and down the sides of her body and groaned feeling his want for her and his erection growing. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss still, dancing her tongue around his mouth as much as she could. She moaned loudly, her arousal  
building. Robert moaned and held her by the hips slowly pulling her dress up her legs. Donna smiled and broke away. "Uh babe come on that was amazing" Robert moaned. "One second" Donna smiled pulling a sheet from the pile of boxes and laying it on the floor before lying down. "Come here you gorgeous beast, take me here and now" She said sexily.

"Oh I will" Robert said going to her and lowering down on top of her kissing her with such animalistic force and passion that Donna was taken aback and let a loud moan cross her lips into his mouth. He moaned hearing her and started to pull down his shorts. Donna sat up a little and helped him before pulling off his shirt quickly and throwing it to the ground. "Oh Donna" Robert moaned feeling his hardness peaking. Donna removed her dress and laid down again. Pulling down her underwear, he kissed her again before looking into her eyes."I have another suggestion. With no one around today, what do you think of me and you making things a little hot. A long day of love making" he smiled.

Donna smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a great way to spend a day, just oh my god please start now, I need you inside me" She said half moaning. Robert smiled and moaned feeling her take down his underwear and pushing her hips hard against his erection. He parted her legs with his own and entered her quickly. Donna moaned loudly leaning her head back and thrusting against him. "Oh yes babe!" Robert moaned holding her hands above her head and thrusting hard, deep and fast within her womanhood. "Robert!" Donna screamed thrusting her hips hard with him at a fast pace. As they made passionate furious love, he moved his hands to her hips and went as hard and deep as he could wanting to bring her to an amazing climax.

"Ahhh" Donna moaned feeling her peak and his coming. Robert moaned loudly feeling her muscles tensing around his manhood pressuring him to a climax. He tried to hold it so she climaxed first. He gave a few more powerful thrust deep into her highly aroused lower body. "Oh myyyyy gooooddddd!" Donna screamed as an almighty climax surged and  
shook through her body. "Dooonnnnnaaa Babbbbee" He yelled out and collapsed on top of her feeling him release deep into her. Donna breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. "Wow" she said. "Yeah, my god what you do to me is amazing babe" Robert breathed. "What you do to me is magic" Donna smiled.

After the furious romp in the goat house, Donna was going to return to work in the office for a little while before taking Robert into her bedroom for another sex session but Robert had other ideas. Hefollowed her into the office and locked the door. "Oh Donna after that amazing sex you just gave me, do you really think I am going to letyou sit here and work?" He smiled coming to kneel in front of her. She smiled cheekily and shrugged leaning over him to pick up a bill. Robert smirked. "Well the answer is no, come on my sexy little minx" Donna laughed looking at him. He rose up a little to kiss her passionately running his hands up her legs teasingly slowly.

"Robert" Donna said, pulled into his train of thoughts by the movement of his hands. "Mmm Mmm Donna Sheridan I know for a fact that after ourfirst romp of the day that you hot lady didn't put your underwear back on. May I say that I am finding that extremely arousing." he smiled carefully reaching back to wind back the recliner on the office chair back so Donna was half laying back. "And may I say you, that I am full commando under these shorts. And my thing wants out of these and into something much hotter" he whispered into her ear straddling her lap and nibbling on her ear. "Oh Robert" Donna moaned. "Say yes or no babe? Do you want me to give it do you hard, fast and deep right here right now? Or should I make you wait let you get on with your work?" Robert said sexily tracing his fingers gently around her entrance feeling the sensitive muscles throbbing and her wetness growing.

"Oh uh Robert" Donna moaned out moving her hips in small circular motions towards his hand. "Get your thing out now, I beg of you get in me I need you Oh my God! I need you now!" Robert chuckled at her, shewas begging for it. He stood and slowly removed his trousers in a full Monty style. Donna moaned watching fidgeting around in the chair as her want for him grew to an aching peak. He come to her and straddled her again, rolling her dress up above her hips. "Im gonna have some fun" He smirked slipping two fingers deep inside her. Donna screamed and bucked her hips. "Easy tiger" Robert growled kissing her as he circled his fingers inside her. Donna moaned loudly thrusting her hips against his hand. Adding a third finger deep into her throbbing womanhood, Robert pushed his fingers hard and fast into her until she climaxed strong above his hand.

Both were trapped in this moment of overly passionate lust filled romping and before really either of them knew it, Robert had leant Donna back further into the chair and pushed his erected highly aroused manhood deep in to her once more. Half sitting up into theoffice chair, they thrusted deep, hard and fast with each other until both came to climax so powerful they screamed each other's names out in passionate unison. Roberts suggestion of a long day of hot love making turned into six wild steamy sex sessions, each crazily done in different rooms of the building. As Donna's dream of sex filled memories were clear.

She had told him to take her hard on the goat house floor; he had fingered her to climax then made crazily wild fast deep sex to her in the office. They drunk at lunch, the ouzo flooding their bodies and charging their sex drives. After lunch, they made out like teenagers resulting in a fourth romp on the kitchen table. Then Robert had wrapped her in a picnic blanket he found and carried her naked up the stairs and pulled her into a hot shower where he held against the tiledwall and gave it to her once more. She never felt pressured, she never said no, she never complained. When they finished one sexy romp, she would scream for more and Robert would gladly give her more sex sex sex. Wet and hot from their sex under the showers fall of water, they fell into bed and gave it to each other the hardest, deepest and astest that they possibly could, yelling, moaning and screaming inpassion and pleasure with each movement of each other's hips. Minutes after they yelled out in overwhelming climax they fell asleep in each others arms.

The dream changed suddenly, from sleeping exhausted from the six wild crazy sex sessions she had done that long steamy day to a day she hated to see. She was standing at the foot of the stairs looking up to see Robert holding her precious Sophie by the shoulders shaking her shaking her. Donna couldn't move and she screamed for him to stop buther screams were silence. The only thing she could hear was Sophie's screams of fear and tears. Donna was shaking with anger and fear as she saw her baby girl fall. She didn't stop screaming until she fell unconscious at Donna's feet.

Donna woke with a scream. She put a hand to her head and realized she had lived the sex dreams as her sheets and nightdress were wet. "I don't care how good he was at giving me sex, he may have given it to me so incredibly as much as I wanted but I don't care. Sure sure I miss sex but he hurt the most important thing to me and I was too concerned with stupid bloody sex to realize. The night before it happened she must have been so scared with the fear of him but what was I doing. I pulled that beast into my bed and had sex. When we  
kissed before I left that day, he whispered in my ear can't wait to give it to ya tonight babe as he did every day and I was too concerned with the thought of him thrusting in me to notice How scared Sophie looked." Donna said aloud to herself. Tears seared her eyes. "Im a beast too, I'm a sex obsessed beast and a horrible mother" she cried.


	8. Daddy

•Authors note - the father in this chapter is Sam but this is only a dream•

The monster. The monster wouldn't have twisted his way into their peaceful lives if he had been there. There would have been no reason for the monster to join their world if he had been there. Laying there in her small hospital bed, sleeping seemingly peacefully, Sophie began to dream of a life she wished was true. A life where he would have been there from the day of her birth. Daddy.

"Hey sweet girl, my little princess" Sam smiled looking down into the crib of his sleeping daughter. He loved watching her sleep. Watching how she smiled and her little eyebrows knotted together endearingly as she concentrated on her dreams. With a happy sigh, Sam pulled the rocking chair close to the crib and sat down watching her sleeping. He smiled at the picture of perfect innocence in front of him and gently held Sophie's little hand in his. "I love you" he smiled. Sophie stirred, shifting in her sleep and slowly opening her eyes. "Hi baby girl" Sam smiled. Sophie gave a small sleepy barely audible babble waking up more and sitting up. "Hey dada" she smiled.

That sweet voice melted his heart. Sam smiled and lifted her into his arms. "Aaww little princess, daddy loves you so much" he said cuddling her and kissing her forehead. Sophie smiled putting her hands on his cheeks. Sam chuckled. "My sweet girl that is what you are" he said. Sophie nodded and cuddled up to him, sucking her thumb sweetly and resting against his chest. "Ah yes, daddy woke you up didn't I baby girl, you can go back to sleep now, daddy will hold you" Sam smiled cuddling her. "Me love dada" Sophie said closing her eyes. Sam sighed happily and felt his heart swell. "Daddy loves you too, daddy loves you too" he said watching her quickly slipping back to sleep.

He held her gently close as she slept, marvelling at the fact this beautiful girl was his daughter. He pulled her blanket from the cot and draped it around her petite body. "Aaww, that's the perfect image right there. Did daddy want a cuddle with his sleeping baby girl?" Donna smiled coming into the room. Sam smiled up at her. "She woke then went back to sleep" he said. Donna smiled bending down to kiss Sophie's sweet head. Sam cuddled her. "I can't believe she's our little girl, the product of the love we have for each other." he said. "I know" Donna smiled.

"When I came back here, when i saw you with that small neat baby bump, I thought oh god she's got herself someone else and she is having his baby. Then you said, Sam it's yours I'm carrying your child. I always loved you and as soon as I knew you were having my baby I knew I would stay and care for you both" Sam said. Donna smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Im so glad you come back, so I wouldn't be alone and Sophie would have her daddy" she said.

Sam nodded and stood up. "Im going to watch the morning news, and she's coming with me, I'm not putting her down" he said, cradling Sophie as she slept. "Okay then" Donna giggled walking with him to the family room. He sat in the corner of the coach, laying Sophie snugly against his chest and cuddling Donna close. He smiled to his beautiful girls, thinking he would never let anyone hurt them or take advantage of them, he simply wouldn't allow it.

Sophie woke up crying. Everyone else around her was sleeping and the room was silent. Sophie sniffled and looked around sadly. Her precious Lottie bear had fallen to the bear as she slept, and laid there deserted on the ground. A nurse came over silently. "What's wrong Sophie? Is the pain bad?" she asked. "No, bad dream" She said. "Oh well here's your teddy bear" the nurse said passing her the bear. "Thank you" Sophie said attempting to settle to sleep again. She muttered on little word under the breath as if sending a wish off into the unknown. "Daddy"

**Sorry that is has been so long for me to update. I have only just got my computer back from repairs. I would also like to say sorry about the length of this chapter because its tiny compared to my other chapters but I was suffering from writers block and thought it better to update something even if it was short. **

**Please press the little green button below and leave a review please **


End file.
